Minty
by anahita
Summary: [Yaoi][GwendalXGunter] A mixup in Anissina's inventions has... interesting consequences.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Minty  
By Anahita

"...And then pour some of Anissina-sama's Evil Medicating Lotion Minty-kun on Gunter-sama's back and massage until it's all absorbed by his skin. Make sure he doesn't move around too much for at least four hours so the medicine in the lotion can take effect." The young maid instructed as she picked up a vial filled with a curiously bubbling, crimson-colored concoction and handed it to a very unenthusiastic Gwendal von Walde. "Do you have any questions, my Lord?"

"Yes, why is something called 'Minty-kun' so red?"

"Well it is evil and, what other color would you associate with evil?" The maid replied, shrugging.

"Right, just like her hair." Gwendal muttered under his breath.

"I'm sorry, did you say something, my Lord?"

"Nothing important. Now if you could tell me why am I the one who has to massage Gunter's lower back?!" He whined and pouted as he rubbed his creased brow with one hand and pocketed the vial with the other.  
  
"Don't you realize? It's because it's entirely your fault that Gunter is injured in the first place!" A chill shot up Gwendal's spine at the sound of that very frightening, very familiar voice. "The nerve you have," The voice continued, "making that poor, delicate man move those enormous boxes to the laboratory!"

"Anissina." Gwendal turned to face the source of the voice and greeted through clenched teeth. The situation had managed to go from bad to worse.

"Now stop wasting time. Gunter's in a lot of pain right now. He needs you!" Anissina said as she sauntered into her laboratory and promptly shooed her childhood friend and guinea pig out to fulfill his duty.  
  
Gwendal said nothing. He simply lowered his head and muttered curses to himself as he followed the evil engineer's orders and began to leave.  
  
"Oh, and I'll be up there to check up on you in 20 minutes so you better not duck out on this if you know what's good for you!" The redhead warned as Gwendal left and shut the door behind him.  
  
Anissina cackled evilly to herself.

And she cackled some more as she looked over the blueprints of what was to become a veritable magnum opus amongst her large collection of inventions. She simply couldn't wait to see the look on Gwendal's face when she would unveil it to him and get him to test it out, of course.

And she was still cackling evilly to herself about fifteen minutes later when suddenly, the former Maou let herself into the laboratory.  
  
"Oh Anissina! Thank goodness you're here!" Cecilie von Spitzberg cried, hysterical as she ran to the engineer and hugged her. "I need help. There is this... function going on tonight and I have nobody else to turn to!" She pleaded to the redhead.  
  
"But of course! You know that I would do anything for you. What's wrong?" Anissina took the Sexy Queen by the hand and led her to one of the chairs in the laboratory and beckoned her to sit.  
  
"Well, as I was saying, there's a function tonight, and you know how I just have to be the one woman there on whom all the male eyes are focused, right?"  
  
"Yes, but I don't see how I can help with that. You naturally draw the attention of all the men in a room as it is!"  
  
"This time will be different." Celi shook her head and carefully dabbed the corner of her eyes with a handkerchief so as not to smudge any of the khol that gingerly decorated her eyes. "Word has reached my ears that a certain harpy of a woman will be wearing pheromones in order to draw all the manly attention to herself. I simply can't stand by and take this insult quietly!"  
  
"Ugh, it's really sad what a lonely, miserable woman would do for a little self-assurance that men still find her desirable." Anissina said, shaking her head as she pitied the unnamed woman who slighted Celi.  
  
"Indeed. Of course I must fight back. I'll show this woman that I still have claws and fangs to fight with, expecially when threatened on my own territory!"  
  
"Of course you will!" Anissina agreed. "And I have the perfect weapon for you to fight back with!" She said as she took the former Maou's pale hands into her own and squeezed them, reassuringly.  
  
"Ooh? Do explain."  
  
Anissina nodded. "So this woman likes pheromones, you say? Well then you'll just have to hand her a humiliating defeat using her own tactics. And I have just the thing for it, too. With one single drop of my potent Love-Love seduction perfume, there won't be a single man in the entire hall who could peel his eyes off of you!"  
  
"Love-Love seduction perfume?"

"Yes, it has a secret ingredient that men find absolutely irrestible." Anissina explained while smiling knowingly at the former Maou.

"That sounds perfect!" The blonde bombshell grinned.  
  
Anissina nodded and smiled in reply to the queens enthusiastic response. "Now let me just get it for you... If I can just remember..." Anissina said as she rummaged around all the half-full bottles of various potions and broken bits of machinery that littered her work area.  
  
"Is it lost?"  
  
"No, no, it's here, somewhere. Well, I had it right here just a minute ago..." She said, continuing to look. "Aha, here it is!" Anissina said, picking up a small vial filled with a curiously bubbling crimson-colored concoction and handed it to the former Maou.

"Wow, but why is it so red?"

"Well, of course it's red, what other color would you associate with Love-Love? Anyway, just remember, the Love-Love seduction perfume is quite powerful. Make sure you only use one drop on each of your pulse points on your wrists. If you use too much, you'll have to shoot all the men in the room with tranquilizer darts to keep them away from you!"  
  
Celi snickered as she uncorked the vial. "Aww, but that sounds so appealing." She commented as she rubbed a drop of the perfume on her wrist and brought it to her nose to test the fragrance. She wrinkled her nose.  
  
"What is it?" Anissina asked, puzzled.  
  
"Interesting fragrance; I would have never thought to use a perfume that smelled so... minty."  
  
Anissina blinked. "Minty?" She asked, genuinely confused. "The Love-Love perfume is completely mint-free! There is no way that it should smell like..." She took Celi's thin wrist and brought it to her nose. "Strange... It smells just like the Evil Medicating Lotion Minty-kun that Gwendal... ....... ...Oh, of course!" She chuckled, realization dawning upon her. And then she laughed. And laughed and laughed and laughed.

::Meanwhile::

"I'm back." Gwendal said as he entered Gunter von Kleist's sleeping quarters, and found the injured man in the same position as he left him. Laying prone on his back and sniveling about the injustice of it all.

"I have the worst luck ever." Gunter cried, seemingly ignoring Gwendal's presence. "Heika needs help with his homework and I can't even get out of this bed!"

Gwendal merely grunted a reply as he sat on the bed, gently removed Gunter's robe and turned him over so that he was lying on his stomach.

"I really, really have the worst of luck, don't I?" Gunter continued. "Who'll help Heika if not me? WHO?" Gunter kept complaining while Gwendal said nothing. He considered resassuring Gunter that His Majesty was was out attending to some duties in one of the neighboring villages, but decided against it, as that would most likely just upset the man even further. Better to not say anything at all. The sooner he fulfilled Anissina's orders, the sooner he could go attend to his own business, he thought as he pulled the vial of her medicine out of his pocket, uncorked it and poured the contents into the palm of his hand.

"This doesn't smell too bad..." Gwendal commented as he then rubbed the slippery substance between his hands to warm them up a little. "I was almost afraid to think of what monstrosity Anissina would have thought up." He added with a hint of a chuckle as he brought his hands down and pressed solidly at the base of Gunter's back, who responded by whimpering and flinching at the contact of those hands against his skin. "Even though it's really, really strong."

"Yeah, it is strong... But familiar." The lavender-haired man grunted as the tense muscles in his back resisted contact with the lotion and Gwendal's strong, steady hands.

"Is that too hard?" Gwendal asked, voice getting strangely deeper. "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"Nooo... It's fine." Gunter the reply, pulling his long, straight hair to one side so that Gwendal had complete access to his entire back. He had to admit, it did feel good. He almost forgot about the back spasms that had him incapacitated just moments ago, and Heika – his precious Maou - running off to some dirty little village somewhere without telling him. And the smell was surprisingly pleasant, for a medicated lotion that was invented by Anissina, of all people. Soon, Gunter's pained grunts began to sound more like satisfied moans. "You're right. That does smell good."

"Yes, like the scent of the fur of a child's brand new stuffed kitty toy." Gwendal shifted positions to straddle Gunter's hips in order to get more comfortable himself.

"It doesn't smell like that. Mmmm, a little lower..."

"Yes it does. And you're going to have to unbutton your pants if you want me to get any lower." Gwendal said, tugging on the waistband of Gunter's white silk pants.

"No. It smells just like Heika's hair smells, right after he is out sparring all day and just before he goes to take his bath..." Gunter said while worming his hands in between his torso and the mattress in order to comply with Gwendal's orders. "There." He said.

"I'm surprised. Anissina usually doesn't churn out something so... agreeable." Gwendal noted as he slipped his hands underneath Gunter's pants.

"Mmm, indeed." Gunter shuddered at the intimate contact.

"Does this hurt?" Gwendal stopped, still unaware of what he was actually doing.

"Not at all. Actually feels... nice."

"Yes, very... nice. Even for me..." Gwendal said, now vaguely aware of a bead of sweat running down his chin and falling onto Gunter's pale back, that was currently sporting a light-pink tint, from all the massaging. It was starting to get uncomfortably warm in the room, and his hands were beginning to tingle as they gently kneaded the muscles in Gunter's back. And he wouldn't stop making those noises...

"Yes."

And that's when Gwendal realized. The room was pulsating and spinning. He could hear his own heartbeat pounding within his own ears, and he was very aware of Gunter moaning beneath him, and he was very much aroused. 'This is bad. This is very, very bad,' he thought to himself. Gunter was a friend, and the last thing he needed to deal with was any uncomfortable vibes that would surely come between them if Gunter were to ever find out that he was getting turned on by giving him what was supposed to be a simple, theraputic back massage. No, this absolutely could not happen. Gunter didn't even want any of this! He tried to reassure himself as he opened his eyes to get another look at the tired, injured man beneath him...

Gunter was moving – grinding – his hips against the satin sheets beneath him. It was quite obvious why.

Gwendal groaned. He closed his eyes, trying to get the very tempting sight and idea out of him mind. He focused on his beloved plushies. They certainly wouldn't approve of what he was thinking of doing! And even if they were to do it, he'd have to deal with the aftermath, the least of which would most likely involve Gunter's agonized cries of guilt for being disloyal to His Majesty.

"Harder, Gwendal..." Gunter said, at least that's what it sounded like he said, since Gunter's voice was muffled by the pillow that he had buried his face in.

"Gunter, I..." He closed his eyes and mentally scanned the far reaches of his mind for a safe, innocent place to distract him again. He thought of his knit plushies once again, and he thought of the little plastic dolphin that His Majesty gave him – Bandou-kun, he called it.

The dolphin in his mind spoke to him. It told him to go for it.

Well, it just made a few clicks and whistling noises, but Gwendal was certain that the sounds translated to 'go for it' from the dolphin language.

And since Bandou-kun was a gift from the Maou himself, that certainly must have meant that His Majesty was giving them his blessings! And that was all the convincing that Gwendal needed as he leaned down and pressed a closed-mouth kiss against the back of Gunter's neck.

Gunter flinched, but said nothing otherwise. Gwendal took that as encouragement so he continued pressing kisses against Gunter's neck, and Gunter's shoulder blades, and the knobby curve of bone that ran down the center of his back. On his lips he could taste the bittersweet medicine intermingling with the salt of Gunter's skin, and the combination only seemed to turn him on even more.

"Gwendal, what are you doing?" Gunter asked, frozen beneath him.

And then reality dawned upon him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, you're hurt and I don't know what came over me and..."

"Gwendal."

"What is it?"

"Help me turn over."

Gwendal did as instructed. Gunter had a relaxed look in his eyes and his lips were already moist... He certainly didn't look like he was averse to the attention that Gwendal was giving him.

"Kiss me." He said, and Gwendal complied unhesitatingly, carefully leaning over the injured man to bring his parted lips to meet Gunters' and they kissed, slow and sweet. And they kissed and kissed and Gwendal only became vaguely aware that Gunter had wrapped his arms around him to keep him close in the event that he harbored any thought of trying to break away.

"Gunter, what are we doing?"

"It's not fair, I'm practically naked here and you're still in all those horrible clothes!"

"You're not naked..." Gwendal commented as he ran a hand up and down the silk covering Gunter's thigh. "Yet."

"I'm more naked than you." Gunter whispered, nipping at Gwendal's lips, already missing the taste of him...

Gwendal sighed. "I suppose I'll have to remedy that but..."

"But what?"

"But you're going to have to let go of me first." Gwendal said, smiling and pressing a kiss against the tip of Gunter's nose...

--some time later--

"Gwen..."

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry, but I'll need you to fetch some more of Anissina's medicine after this."

-fin.-


End file.
